Brandt Rouzen
Brandt Rouzen (ブラント・ローゼン Buranto Rōzen) is one of the main supporting characters in School-Side Chronicles ~After Story~. He is a classmate of Hikari and mostly seen alongside his two best friends, Riona and Dan, whom the latter he has the closer bond with. Brandt is later revealed to be a Homunculus created from the DNA of Adrian Rouzen, who is also the scientist worked on the RATATOSK project; as an attempt to surpassed the Solstice Dragon, which is where Brandt was born alongside his "brother", Kouga Rouzen. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Relationships Equipment Ragnarok (ラグナロク, Ragunaroku): Ratatosk Core: Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordmanship Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes Tremendous Strength: Enhanced Speed: *'Incredible Reflexes': Enhanced Endurance & Durability: High-Speed Regeneration: Assorted Others Natural Talent: Keen Intellect: *'Advanced Learning Rate': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Magical Abilities Inexhaustible Magical Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): **'Ratatoskr - True Power' (ラタトスク有効電力, Ratatosuku Yūkō Denryoku): Memorization Magic Memorization Magic (暗記の魔法, Anki no Mahō): Memorization Magic is a special branch of Mimic (ミミック, Mimikku); which is a type of magic involving copying an opponent's attacks, allowing its user to mimic another person's attacks and utilizes it as if it is their own. Memorization Magic is a representation of Brandt's thoughts, which is why his emotions can affect its results. Given his nature as a Homunculi, Brandt is very adapt at utilizing Memorization Magic due to absorping several memories of Brezza Klauser. With Memorization Magic, Brandt can copy and adapts the signature moves of other characters upon meeting them, and is thereafter able to perform those moves as his own. When he meets someone, and upon doing so, learns how to copy their signature move by witnessing the move's structure being broken down inside of his mind to allow easier observation and copying, and modify it to create his own. It also gauges Brandt's own temperament and emotional condition, which affects the usefulness of Memorization Magic, the higher Brandt's emotion is, the higher chances that most of his attacks are at advantages and given a temporary strength buff as a result. The power of the Memorization Magic greatly increases each time Brandt's emotion is particularly high with someone he spends time with. This is particularly the reason on why Brandt can be a deadly fighter; as it allows Brandt to evolve beyond any limit, which allows him to learn and predict moves of opponents he faces. As Brandt fights, he learns from his opponent's movements, attack patterns, abilities, and techniques. This ability gives several advantages for Brandt over many foes, as counter tactics can be produced very quickly. As a Homunculi, the limitations for Memorization Magic has no effect on Brandt although he does somehow lower his Homunculus potential in order to maintain the "fairness" of a battle and also how he has to be careful in order not to completely broke down his "body" due to several limitations. List of Memories Akashic Records Akashic Records (アカシックレコード, Akashikkurekōdo) or Akasha (根源, Kongen): Trivia Category:After Story Characters Category:SSC Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hopes of Chronicles Category:Homunculus